Neon Genesis Plushievelion
by Kompi
Summary: In another place and time the fate of the neon genesis befalls the room of tokyo-3 and the inhabitants therein, causing chaos at every twist and turn. Of course, the fact that this fic isn't the least bit serious doesn't improve things at all.
1. Episode 01: Enter the madness.

Neon Genesis Plushievelion  
Episode 01: Enter the madness.  
A strange wannabe-creation by that insane 'Kompi' figure.  
--  
This is.. probably. .what would be refered to as a 'Derevative work' of an anime series known as 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' by the company 'Gainax'. Gainax owns all rights to their licenses, copyrights and such stuff.. and wether I or them own the specific rights for this derevative work I don't know. (Copyright laws are funny things.. uhm..)  
Also respective toys featured are owned by whoever made them. I claim no ownership of them.  
  
..This thing has violence alright - IF you refer to tearing pillows, plastic and cloth figures.. etc appart.. damages induced by pets.. etc.. as violence. This thing is meant for jokes, not seriousness.  
  
I can't claim this extreme oddness as totally my own idea. It appeared in an odd discussion between a friend and I over AIM. We both helped develop it and he has as big a part in its creation as I. Not that there's much development in it - it's simply strange and odd. If you're looking for something serious, or with a deep story (or both), this is not the right path to look.  
  
Oh and yes.. the character the fic refers to as "the author" is entirely fictional and not even remotely based on me or anyone else; as is his family, pets and surroundings. Also many of the 'toys' featured in this fic are entirely (or mostly) fictional.  
  
fWheee.  
  
Happy reading. -_^  
  
-Kompi  
  
--  
  
It had been fifteen days.. Fifteen days since the first angel - known as the authors mom - had initiated what had come to be known as 'the second impact' and wiping out a big part of the human population by cleaning his room in his absence. And now after a long wait and tendious rebuilding the third angel appeared just as the TV show predicted. It stomped along the earth towards the room called 'Tokyo-3', flipping a few small green toy tanks over with its feet as it went. The swarm of aircraft that had been trying to intercept the angel had been destroyed long ago since the author didn't have enough arms to manouver both them and the angel at the same time. It looked as menacing as a soft 4-feet soft plushie monkey with a happy smile could as it came stomping on the tanks like they were nothing but the toys they were. At long last it reached its destination: Tokyo-3. It walked through the doorway.  
  
--  
  
The Gendo Ikari plushie with menacing pose sat in a command chair made of erasers and obviously waited for something while technichans tried their best to ready a big blue, black and yellow Mech made of LEGOs. The author silently muttered something about having no purple LEGO peices. The angel had after the author getting tired of it simply stomping on tanks started throwing koosh balls around Tokyo-3 and seemed to offhand try to hit the NERV building which was a desk sympolically representing the underground. It must have been shear luck, because the ball didn't only hit but struck the Gendo plushie right in his menacing pose, smashed his throne of erasers and sent him sailing out an open window. The author screamed in horror and various profanity and rushed to the rescue of the poor plushie. About five minutes later the Gendo plushie with menacing pose and various bite marks from a dog ordered them to ready Unit-01 for launch and told them to send for Rei if the intended pilot didn't show up soon.  
  
  
--  
  
  
The Shinji Ikari plushie along with the Misato Katsuragi plushie with beer can arrived just in time as the author realized the Rei Ayanami plushie in plugsuit didn't fit into Unit-01 when she was bandaged in large ammounts of toilet paper since of an accident in the not-yet-constructed Unit-00. Frustrated after trying to force a mass of plastic and paper into an all-too-small hatch the author simply ignored any complaints the Shinji plushie might have and shoved him into the awe-inspiring - and slightly unstable - Unit-01 and symbolized its launch by moving it from the desk to the floor.  
  
--  
  
The LEGO Unit-01 and the soft plushie monkey faced off in an impressive scene. Inside Unit-01 a Shinji plushie found out the hard way that making a big evangelion made of LEGO walk wasn't an easy thing when the author had forgotten to add knee joints. It did the only thing such a creation could and fell to the floor in a hard thud that removed some of the more decorative parts from the model and smashed open its jaw. The angel monkey took all the oportunity presented and lifted the evangelion into the air, assaulting it continously with soft fur hands in a furious battle and threatened to tickle the unsuspecting Unit-01 and its pilot to death. The author willed the Shinji plushie to resist and accidentally tore the arm of the evangelion clean off before he noticed it lacked pretty much every joint in the body except for hip ones. The evangelion collapsed backwards as the angel continued its rediculous assault. Back in the NERV desk the bridge personell gasped and desperately tried to think of a solution. Suddenly the authors younger sister burst into the room and made a miraculous rescue of Unit-01 by recovering her stolen toy monkey and verbally assaulting the author for stealing her things before stomping out of the room that was Tokyo-3. The world was once again saved. Horray. The author had just recovered a dazed Shinji plushie from the now even more broken remains of Unit-01 as the first angel yelled that he was to clean up all the green tanks he had spread over the upper floor. The author sighed; somehow he could feel third impact loom around the corner...  
  
--  
  
Well, that's it for the first epsiode of Neon Genesis Plushievelion.  
If there'll be more.. well. .time will tell, no? If there is a next time, It's going to hit quite far of the NGE storyline then.. or likely so anyway..  
  
And yes I know this thing is totally unserious and pretty much plain crap. I usually aim for a somewhat more serious theme.. Though I wont promise they'll end up any better in terms of writing.  
  
Still.. well.. bear with me, alright?  
fWheee.  
-Kompi 


	2. Episode 02: The day of senseless violenc...

Neon Genesis Plushievelion  
  
Episode 02: A day of senseless violence.  
  
Some odd short work by.. uhm.. what's his name again? .. oh yeah.. "Kompi".  
  
--  
  
This is.. probably. .what would be refered to as a 'Derevative work' of an anime series known as 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' by the company 'Gainax'. Gainax owns all rights to their licenses, copyrights and such stuff.. and wether I or them own the specific rights for this derevative work I don't know. (Copyright laws are funny things.. uhm..)  
  
Also respective toys featured are owned by whoever made them. I claim no ownership of them.  
  
Yeah well.. I said there were ideas still waiting around.. or I think I did.. not sure. Anyway.. with some of them plus some new ones and a long discussion session online with Fink - the guy who came up with the ideas I didn't (I guess co-idea-cracker would be a somewhat good term ^_^) - we've laid out a few thoughts on this and some comming episodes. There's still alot ideas floating around though.. so there's bound to be more. Fear!  
  
..and Kirby Devotee asked me if I had actually built the LEGO model that appeared in the first episode. Answer's no, I haven't. Don't think I'd have parts enough for that, nor ability to do it. (not very well anyway - defenately not if it's supposed to do battle with a large toy monkey)  
  
Oh well.. on with the show.  
  
Happy reading. -_^  
  
-Kompi  
  
--  
  
First day in school. Everybody laughed at Shinji Ikari. Or rather, they were laughing at the author for bringing the Shinji plushie to school. Atleast this teacher didn't drone about second impact; not anyone would find the fact that the authors' mom had cleaned the authors room even the tiniest bit interesting. The clock taunted the population of the room by accurately displaying how much more they would have to endure for the day. Maybe it had felt guilty, because it choose to signal for lunch at that moment, giving the poor students a temporary respite. The author didn't know if there was a god in heaven, but atleast for awhile all was right in the world.  
  
--  
  
All was not right very long. About halfway into the lunch break Shinji had been relocated to the hand of one of the more bullying people in the authors class. Alot of laughter was spread around the scene and the author was desperately struggling to reclaim his lost plushie. All seemed hopeless when rescue arrived in the form of one of the teachers set to watch the students arrived. A pull at a certain ear left Shinji falling to the ground. As the teacher and the bully walked off for a talk the rest of the crowd disappeared off to their own corners, not wanting to suffer the same wrath. The author picked up his poor mistreated Shinji plushie and held it protectively, like he was trying to defend it from the evils of the world. Just a few more hours and they'd be safe.  
  
--  
  
There had been an alarm. Though to most people it had only been the signal that school was over for the day, the author had taken it as something completely different. Right now he was rushing to get Shinji suited up and ready to defend the world again. As the bridge crew was rapidly preparing everything after the orders of captain Misato Katsuragi - with beer can - Shinji was slid into the repaired and improved Unit-01. The most obvious change now was the fact that it actually had joints. It could move. This however also meant that the arms hung pretty limply at its sides.  
  
"Eva-01, LAUNCH!" Misato yelled, sending Shinji and his LEGO 'mech over to the floor once again. They had apparenly decided to give him even more of a fighting chance, because some odd type of gun with large rubbery bands along it had been sent to his aid. He picked it up and readied himself to fire as the angel came into view.  
  
--  
  
It was.. long and large.. It looked like a snake.. but with fur, large eyes and a soft tounge sticking out in the front. It rose up from the ground and showed off an impressive height compared to the Evangelion. Unit-01 pulled the trigger. The gun clicked but didn't do anything more. Shinji lifted the weapon and took a good look at it. Whatever locked up before must've released then because something came out of the muzzle at blinding speeds, ricoched off the sky somehow and disappeared into oblivion. Shinji dropped the weapon as the big snake-thing pounced.  
  
--  
  
It was a tense scene. The evangelion tried to hold off the angel as it was pressed towards the ground. The snake-thing's almost tounge-like weapon seemed to try to pick Unit-01's nonexistant nose. With an immense burst of strength Shinji just barely managed to throw the red angel off him and stood up.  
  
"Shinji! There's something stuck on your back!". So there was. Two lone LEGO men had stuck to the EVA when it had landed on them. There was momentary silence before the event was promptly ignored.  
  
"Use your progressive pocket-knife!". Reaching up with the EVA's arm a compartment above its shoulder opened and a red thing popped out. With the authors help Shinji managed to unflip the blade and held the pocket-knife like some odd sort of sword. In a sudden movement the EVA dashed forwards at very-far-from blinding speeds and met the snake head-on. In a swift slashing movement the sharp knife managed to penetrate some of the furry skin of the angel, showing some odd white content inside of it. In a fit of rage, Shinji brought the knife back, stabbed into the wound and pulled down tearing it open even more. The angel-snake convulsed for awhile as much of the white stuff fell out and littered the area before going limp. The knife fell from the EVA's now limp hands.  
  
--  
  
In the Katsuragi appartment located in the authors bookcase a Misato plushie was congratulating a Shinji one. Dinner currently involved staring at a table and the Misato plushie drinking from a can of always-cold neverending beer. A pen-pen action figure with kung-fu grip was using martial arts to consume fish from a bowl. All in all, it was a pretty normal evening. That is, until the first angel burst in. The author suddenly found it hard to explain why he had cut up a soft toy snake with a pocket-knife and was immediately forced to clean up the mess. 'Mom' confiscated the knife for atleast awhile. The author sighed. Atleast third impact had been avoided. Shinji Ikari the plushie had once again saved the world. But the author knew this was only the begining.  
  
--  
  
..I guess I was wrong calling the first episode crap.. I mean, that was bad, this was worse! Yes I know I know, It could've been made differently. But I guess this episode is sort of a warm-up. The plushies are given more of a 'personal' view, and we'll continue that. Hopefully we'll even have some kind of dialogue in the next one.  
  
Oh well.. I hope the next episode will be better than this one was. _  
  
-Kompi, signing off. 


	3. Episode 03: The creation of dual minds

Neon Genesis Plushievelion  
  
Episode 03: The creation of dual minds.  
  
A terror weapon designed by Kompi, a mad scientist.  
  
--  
  
This is.. probably. .what would be refered to as a 'Derevative work' of an anime series known as 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' by the company 'Gainax'. Gainax owns all rights to their licenses, copyrights and such stuff.. and wether I or them own the specific rights for this derevative work I don't know. (Copyright laws are funny things.. uhm..)  
  
Also respective toys featured are owned by whoever made them. I claim no ownership of them.  
  
It's funny.. Before I started working on NGP, I never ever thought I'd be doing a humoristic fanfic. Ever. Personally, I usually don't like reading this kind of 'fics.. stories.. or whatever. It doesn't contain the things I need to enjoy a story.. And I don't find much of NGP very funny myself. It's interesting to write.. as one can vent alot of odd and strange ideas through it.. What suprised me the most was how much Fink and I had to work on making a sort-of 'sensible' storyline to base it on, even though the epsiodes themselves lack any sort of sense.  
  
Oh well.. I did promise at the end of NGP Ep01 that Fink and I would pull off from the NGE storyline. This one will contain the first jump away from it (though only some parts of it). We'll be back somewhere slightly on the orignal track after it though, so there's no reason for alarm. ... or maybe there is. As far as I figure if there's any episode planned that'll make you want to hunt us down this would be it. Thread lightly. ^_^  
  
..or maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well; you were bound to find out sooner or later anyway. fWhee.  
  
Happy reading. -_^  
  
-Kompi  
  
--  
  
Friday. It was only afternoon yet still all was dark. Then suddenly light found its way into the darkness. Still, the object of desire could not be seen. The author frowned and turned his school bag upside down, its contents spilling. He quickly flipped through the things a few times in a row. The yell that followed mirrored that of the one Misato would have in his mind. Shinji Ikari the plushie was gone. Missing. The author desperately tried to figure out how, why and where this could've happened. What had he done to deserve this? He sat down on his chair and sighed. In his mind he could hear Misato worry.  
  
--  
  
It had been laying on the ground when he'd picked it up. It was defenately familiar - it was the toy that belonged to a friend of his. It was a pretty good timing too - he was going to this friends house tomorrow. He guessed he would call when he got home and would tell of his find. He looked the toy over. It was a boy with brown hair and dressed in some sort of suit that was white, blue and black. He slid the figure into his pocket and decided to reach his house a bit faster to deliver the good news.  
  
--  
  
Saturday. The author decided the day had gone way to slow up to the point where his friend had arrived. Shinji had been returned! First the Misato plushie had hugged the third child, and then Pen-pen had attempted to but instead had accidentally thrown the boy with his kung-fu grip. But it didn't matter. They were one happy family again anyway. About five minutes later the authors friend had brought the stuff he had with him up to Tokyo- 3 and both the author and Shinji was quickly introduced to characters that suddenly were supposed to be his friends. It might have been due to some small miracle - or the fact that it was only two kids playing - but noone thought it strange that the EVA pilot suddenly had some extra somewhat close friends. The author and his friend began preparing everything and everyone for their places.  
  
--  
  
To Shinji, it didn't make a whole lot of sense. His father had explained the situation, Misato had elaborated it further. He realized that them explaining things had only served to increase his confusion.  
  
"I don't understand. How could they get to Ayanami?" he asked incredulously, trying to fit the peices together. He wasn't even sure what they wanted him to do.  
  
"We're still trying to figure that one out. However it means you have to be careful so you don't risk harming her during the battle." Misato replied calmly. Shinji nodded.  
  
"We believe she is held in the big spherical structure belonging to the angel." Dr Risuko Akagi said matter-of-factly.  
  
"The details will be sorted out once you're on the field." Misato added. "Eva unit-01, LAUNCH!".  
  
Shinji felt gravity shift oddly around him as his evangelion was moved to the floor.  
  
--  
  
He wasn't the only one sent to fight this angel. There were four beings already in place doing so. Asides from them loosing to the about twice-as- large angel, there was things that defenately stood out about them. They were green. Shinji found it very peculiar indeed; they were green, but nobody - not even him - found it strange that they were green.  
  
"What about the.. green things.. ?" he asked out loud.  
  
"They're.. friendly.. I think.. try not to harm them." Misato replied over the comm-link to the bridge.  
  
Shinji didn't bother answering, instead he lifted the now supposed-to-be- fixed ranged weapon and aimed for the 'head' part of the angel, protected by what seemed like a metal mask. The shot was good and true and struck straight in the faceplate, sending the angel awkwardly tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Timber!" one of the green fellows yelled while the other three laughed.  
  
Shinji wasted no time and rushed up to the scene while dropping the now used gun. In a display of the most fundamental physical law - namely "In some situations size really does matter" - Shinji proved what a big Evangelion leg could do to small angels and did what would later be refered to as "sent the angel into orbit".  
  
The situation grew serious when the big spherical thing went into view; or rather - Shinji tried his best to remain serious when staring eye-to-eye with an eye at the top of the thing. For some reasons a pair of big thick forks stuck out at its sides too.  
  
Shinji had expected to tear a hole in the structure when he grabbed it with Unit-01's massive hands and began pulling appart; he had not expected the sphere to open like a door. He just shrugged and powered down his EVA, deciding to go outside.  
  
--  
  
The sphere was much larger on the inside than on the outside. Either that, or he had been walking alot and still been stuck in the same place. Still, it didn't matter since following the green fellows that - even though neither he or them had introduced themselves to the other - he knew by name had paid off and they ended up before a crude sort-of prison-thing with Ayanami inside. The girl looked as cold and calm as ever. Shinji made an attempt to open the prison and found that it offered no resistance; either it had never been locked or it for some reason couldn't be opened from the inside.  
  
"Ayanami? Are you okay?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I am fine Ikari" came the cold reply. "We should go". The young girl simply got up and headed for what would be the nearest exit. One of the green fellows decided to get in her way.  
  
"Hey. Like, wait just a minute now. Shouldn't the girl give the hero a kiss~" one of the other green figures elbowed the orange-banded one in his ribs to shut him up - a few moments to late.  
  
Rei Ayanami took on a thoughtful look for a few moments and then shrugged. Shinji wasn't sure how it had happened, but a few moments later his lips were locked in a cold, dry and somewhat emotionless kiss that perfectly reflected the girl preforming it. As Ayanami left after her task was complete, five pair of eyes did nothing but stare in her wake. Four of these wondered what had just happened while the fifth pair found thinking a bit hard as all the blood had fled the brain to make him imitate a red neon light.  
  
The green quad managed to shrug out of the shocked state and clapped their right palms together in a 4-way 'high five'.  
  
"Cowabunga!".  
  
Shinji blinked, shrugged and mimiced their actions.  
  
--  
  
The author sighed. It was already time for his friend to leave. Some strange turn of events had happened, but he decided it was all well and good. And tomorrow it was his time to come over to his friends house. The two finished clearing up the many toys and his friend went to leave. He picked up Shinji Ikari the plushie. He smiled before putting Shinji down into the Katsuragi appartment.  
  
He pulled out his box of LEGO peices and an unfinished Evangelion. It was going to be needed soon enough, and he needed to work on the second one later aswell. The author began the slow and steady search for the correct peices.  
  
--  
  
Yes I know it's ALOT different in scenes from the previous ones. But there's a reason for that...  
  
Ever wondered why the "lead" character in the episodes is simply refered to as 'the author'? And no, it's not because he's got any relation to me or Fink what-so-ever. But rather, NGP is about the imaginary world he creates, so basically he's the "author" of everything that happens. And in this episode, he isn't the only one creating.. plus there's alot more toys involved.. which drastically changes how the world functions.  
  
Oh yeah. Joedoebell had some pretty good oppinions... and yes, It will be boring doing the same thing over and over. (Trust me, I thought it was boring from Episode 01!). The added personality is supposed to slightly make up for that.. I guess. And wrap it slightly more around a story.. which is needed if anyones' ever going to endure 'til I get to the end.  
  
...and I thought I had credited Fink already a few times.. ::blinks:: oh well. .my bad I guess..  
  
'til next time.  
  
-Kompi 


	4. Episode 04: Surrounded by stand-ins

Neon Genesis Plushievelion  
Episode 04: Surrounded by stand-ins.  
Another nose-dive into madness by Kompi  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is.. probably. .what would be refered to as a 'Derevative work' of an anime series known as 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' by the company 'Gainax'. Gainax owns all rights to their licenses, copyrights and such stuff.. and wether I or them own the specific rights for this derevative work I don't know. (Copyright laws are funny things.. uhm..)  
Also respective toys featured are owned by whoever made them. I claim no ownership of them.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
If anyone's still reading this, I'm sorry it took so long.. considering how short NGP chapters are.. But really - humor is an odd thing.. and I've felt mostly serious or depressed during the holidays and haven't really been in that mood of a calm insanity that writing NGP mostly requires.  
  
I still plan to finish NGP either way - I'm trying to get rid of a bad habit of mine to just leave projects hanging.. but chaos knows when it'll be done.  
  
As for this episode.. the title really says it all, so I won't.  
  
Happy reading -_^  
  
-Kompi  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was early morning when the world made a flashback to the past. The almost-constructed Unit-00 was attempting to syncronize with a cold and uncaring Rei. The first steps went just fine as the control panel was started and the plug was inserted.  
  
The problem was the final phase of the activation. Someone had apparently placed a few pneumatic hoses and electronical cables wrong on the LEGO model which resulted it to rock and spasm in a pattern that might - if it had been shown to the outside world - have spawned a new kind of dance. As it were, it only created panic for the author and the NERV bridge crew.  
  
IF that wasn't enough the plug was emergency-ejected and shot out of the evangelion at a rapid pace. As the batteries of the control station broke down and Unit-00 stopped moving, commander Gendo Ikari rushed to the aid of poor Rei who was stuck in the almost crushed LEGO pod that had shot out. The pod was supposed to be superheated, but wasn't.. so the Author helped create.. the proper effect.  
  
The proper effect ended in alot of screaming and cursing as a burning Gendo Ikari with bite-marks from a dog asked pilot Rei Ayanami if she was alright.  
  
Thankfully the flashback ended there as the first angel rushed in and wondered what that smell was.  
  
Wisely, she confiscated the lighter.  
  
--  
  
Tokyo-3 was different. This was because it had been temporarely been moved to the friends' room. The constant was that an angel was attacking. The angel was big.. huge. It was also odd, had wheels and something big and metallic built into it. It was driving along the desk that currently was the city, pretending to be menacing.  
  
Unit-01 was nowhere to be found. Just typical. So when Shinji finally launched, he had to settle with a green and purple evangelion designated Unit-Scorponoc... and being taped to its back to substitute for an entry plug.  
  
The bridge crew also was hard to find - only Shinji and Rei had relocated to the new Tokyo-3. So when everything was finally prepared it was Captain Michelangelo Katsuragi that yelled "Like, Launch Dude!".  
  
When finally Unit-scorponoc reached the table for deployment, the angel fired its weapon. Its' not-so-hot-wave hit the evangelion with a bright light. Any onlooker would've laughed. SHINJI would've laughed.. if it wasn't for the tiny fact that the not-so-hot-wave was enough to blind the author who dropped Unit-scorponoc who, after a pretty interesting set of wobbles, immitated a meteorite and struck the floor.  
  
..The attack was aborted as a plan was obviously needed..  
  
--  
  
While Shinji was busy recovering, Rei spent most her time preparing for another attempt at besting the angel at the direction of Captain Michelangelo Katsuragi and Doctor Donatello Akagi. She had already managed to collect a diode-based photon accellerator and was currently in progress to assemble the tremendous power source that would be needed to reach the required output. She had been told a few possible locations, and after 15 minutes of fruitless searching she was down to just one more.  
  
Carefully guiding the hands of her Unit-Prime she managed to open some kind of lid in the back of the large rabbit-like creature. The compartment she had opened revealed the item of her search - a long somewhat oddly shaped cylinder. The rabbit seemed reluctant to release the source of its power, but after a few seconts of violent tugging and pulling Rei finally had the item in the arms of her Evangelion.  
  
"Did 'ya find it?" captain Katsuragi quieried over her commlink.  
"Yes." Rei answered, her voice revealing all her emotions - thus none.  
"Radical, Dudette! Bring! We'll sure be happy to have that!"  
"Yes.". With the source of power in hold, the first child made her way back to where the the photon accellerator was being assembled.  
  
--  
  
"Hey Rei.. why do you pilot an evangelion?"  
"..because I'm bonded to it."  
"..bonded..?"  
"Yes. I'm taped to its back."  
"Oh.."  
Shinji shook his head and cleared the memories of the previous discussion out of his head. Now was not the time for flashbacks - it was the time to act. Grasping the sniper rifle securely in the ..claws.. of his evangelion, he readied himself for the upcomming shot. The angel was within range. Everything was set according to the plan. Now all he had to do was wait for the go sign.  
"Ya ready up there dude?".  
"Yes." Shinji replied, offering a slight nod.  
"All right! Go for it!".  
Shinji hit the trigger.. or rather - tried to hit the trigger. He found that the claws on his evangelion wasn't exactly well positioned to do so. He fumbled with the weapon, desperately trying to push the trigger.  
  
"Dude! The enemy is getting ready to fire!" one of the bridge staff suddenly yelled.  
"Totally uncool!" captain Katsuragi complained out loudly.  
Shinji frowned and finally managed to keep the trigger down. The huge sniper rifle fired, leaving a red dot on the angel, having otherwise no effect. The angel also fired, its bright light blinding Shinji. Unit Scorponoc staggered backwards, the beam of its photon cannon wandering far off its target and down on the floor before Shinji released the trigger.  
  
Suddenly a shadow jumped up before him, blocking the bright light away. It took him a few moments to recognize the outline of Unit-prime.  
"Rei!"  
"Hurry pilot Ikari. My eyes hurt." the female pilot responded in a weak voice. Shinji nodded by pure reflex and began once again fumble with the sniper rifle. It had slipped his grip, but now with experience from the previous attempt it took him little time to press the trigger. The red dot once again planted itself on the angel.  
  
...moments grew into seconds...  
  
*Come on! Work!* Shinji desperately pleaded in his mind.  
  
Suddenly the angel was relocated towards its side and into open air. A large .. thing.. was firmly latched to it on the point where Shinji had been firing. For a very short moment the angel and gravity were involved in a furious battle.  
Gravity won.  
The angel suffered a pretty impressive structural failiure and fell appart quite well as it hit the floor with a heavy thud. The object that had latched on to it had utilized lightning-fast reflexes and jumped of the angel before they crashed into the ground. Shinji looked on in some sort of awe as the authors friend chased the rouge feline out of Tokyo-3.  
"Cowabunga! Way to go kiddo!" captain Katsuragi complimented over the comm. Shinji blinked, not aware that he had done anything.  
"I agree with the captain, Pilot Ikari. It was unconventional, but it obviously worked." Rei said, her voice uncommonly calm for someone who had just spent the last half minute staring into a flashlight. Shinji shrugged.  
"uh.. yeah.. Anything goes I guess.." he replied.  
  
--  
  
The author returned to the 'old' Tokyo-3 later that day. He carefully placed Shinji back at the Katsuragi residence and put Rei in a drawer along with most of the NERV crew. Then he left, following the call of the first angel with promise of food.  
  
On one of the shelves Shinji Ikari woke from a nightmare and silently wondered why his guardian would turn green and make him pizza...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ack! No more turtles, I promise! Now put down those knives, people!  
*ahem* ..yes I'm aware it took awhile.. and I'm aware it may take even longer before the next episode.. (as I'm pretty much out of ideas for it). I've placed my self nose-deep in projects and I seem to have run out of creativity for the moment.  
  
Oh well.. Fink and I will think of something.. eventually.  
  
Be afraid! Mwahahaaha!  
  
-Kompi 


End file.
